Telltale Games
220px|mały|Logo firmy. Telltale Games, Inc. – amerykańska firma produkująca gry komputerowe z siedzibą w San Rafael w stanie Kalifornia. Została założona w czerwcu 2004 roku jako Telltale, Incorporated przez byłych członków LucasArts, którzy pracowali nad grą Sam & Max: Freelance Police do czasu anulowania jej w dniu 3 marca 2004 roku. Pracownicy Telltale Games pracowali wcześniej także przy takich tytułach jak Grim Fandango czy seria Monkey Island. Firma specjalizuje się w tworzeniu gier przygodowych opartych na popularnych seriach, takich jak Bone, CSI, Sam& Max, Homestar Runner, Wallace i Gromit, Monkey Island, Powrót do przyszłości, Park Jurajski, Prawo i porządek, Żywe trupy, Baśnie, Borderlands, Gra o tron oraz Minecraft. Telltale Games znane jest z cyfrowej dystrybucji swoich tytułów oraz z dzielenia ich na ukazujące się w ustalonych odstępach czasowych odcinki. Historia Powstanie firmy Telltale Games zostało założone przez Dana Connorsa, Kevina Brunera i Troya Molandera – byłych pracowników LucasArts, którzy pracowali nad grą Sam & Max: Freelance Police, kontynuacją gry z 1993 roku – Sam & Max Hit the Road. Gra została anulowana 3 marca 2004 roku. Anulowanie gry było jedną z głównych przyczyn powstania firmy . Większość członków nowo powstałego Telltale Games pracowała wcześniej przy wielu popularnych produkcjach LucasArts. Postanowiono, że Telltale Games będzie miała swoją siedzibę w San Rafael, w Kalifornii. 11 lutego 2005 roku firma wydała swoją pierwszą grę – Telltale Texas Hold'em – symulator pokera, który miał przede wszystkim na celu przetestowanie narzędzia Telltale Tool – firmowego silnika, który później był używany do produkcji każdej gry Telltale . Była to również jedyna gra Telltale, w której wszystkie postacie są oryginalne, stworzone przez firmę i nie są inspirowane żadną franczyzą. Kolejnymi grami firmy były Bone (adaptacja komiksu Jeffa Smitha Out from Boneville) oraz CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (inspirowana serialem CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas). CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder zostało stworzone dla Ubisoft Entertainment i choć było pierwszą grą Telltale w odcinkach to wszystkie odcinki zostały wydane jednocześnie jako całość. Tak samo było z kolejnymi grami z tej serii – CSI: Hard Evidence, CSI: Deadly Intent, i CSI: Fatal Conspiracy. W 2006 roku Telltale otrzymało 600 tysięcy dolarów od aniołów biznesu – Matthew Le Merle i grupy Keiretsu Forum . W związku z tym firma postanowiła wykupić od LucasArts prawo do ukończenia gry Sam & Max: Freelance Police. Gdy jednak LucasArts nie wyraziło zgody, firma wykupiła od Steve’a Purcella – twórcy komiksów o Samie i Maksie – prawo do stworzenia nowych gier z tej serii. Sam & Max: Sezon 1 było pierwsza grą Telltale, która składała się z odcinków ukazujących się w różnych terminach (w tym wypadku co miesiąc). Ta praktyka stała się później znakiem rozpoznawczym firmy. Gdy gra okazała się sukcesem, zdecydowano o wyprodukowaniu kolejnych sezonów – Sam & Max Beyond Time and Space (2007, 2008) i Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010), a także wielu innych gier o komediowym charakterze, jak Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People (2008), Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures (2009) i Tales of Monkey Island (2009). Tales of Monkey Island podobnie jak Sam & Max: Sezon 1 pochodzi z serii gier, które oryginalnie były tworzone przez LucasArts i późniejszych pracowników Telltale Games. Program pilotażowy W celu ustalenia które gry nadają się na serię w odcinkach, a które nie, Telltale w 2010 roku uruchomiło program pilotażowy. Pierwszą grą stworzoną w ramach tego programu był wyprodukowany we współpracy z Grahamem Annable Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent (2010) . Gra nie doczekała się kolejnych odcinków, ale w 2011 roku powstała jej kontynuacja – Puzzle Agent 2, 22 października 2010 roku ukazał się Poker Night at the Inventory, gra-crossover, która była kolejną symulacją gry w pokera wyprodukowaną przez Telltale, jednak tym razem z udziałem postaci z różnych franczyz. Ta produkcja również doczekała się swojej kontynuacji – Poker Night 2 z 2013 roku. Program pilotażowy jest również wykorzystywany w celu testowania nowych pomysłów na rozgrywkę, które różnią się od dotychczasowych, wykorzystywanych przez firmę. The Walking Dead powstało właśnie na bazie jednego z takich pomysłów zaprezentowanych w projekcie o nazwie Zombie Prototype . Rozwój i akwizycja franczyz Przez długi czas Telltale Games było utożsamiane głównie z franczyzami o komicznym charakterze. Jednak w czerwcu 2010] roku firma zapowiedziała, że wykupiła prawa autorskie od NBCUniversal i obok tytułów komediowych wyprodukowane zostaną także gry na bazie filmów z serii Powrót do przyszłości i Park Jurajski . W lutym 2011 roku zapowiedziano trzy kolejne gry epizodyczne. Dwie z nich, The Walking Dead (2012 – 2013) i The Wolf Among Us (2013 – 2014), zostały stworzone na podstawie komiksów i we współpracy z Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment . Trzecia gra miała być oparta na serii gier Sierra Entertainment King’s Quest , jednak została anulowana i 3 kwietnia 2013 roku Telltale sprzedało prawa autorskie do serii firmie Activision . W 2010 roku firma zarobiła 10 milionów dolarów, tym samym odnotowując 90% wzrostu dochodów w stosunku do roku poprzedniego. Steve Allison, starszy wiceprezes marketingu Talltale uważa, że studio zawdzięcza to grze Back to the Future: The Game, która była wówczas największym sukcesem firmy . 18 kwietnia 2011 roku studio zapowiedziało grę epizodyczną na podstawie serialu Prawo i porządek. Law & Order: Legacies wydano w siedmiu odcinkach, publikowanych od 22 grudnia 2011 do 25 marca 2012, Jest to jedyna gra studia, której odcinki nie ukazywały się najpierw na PC i ewentualnie na innych platformach. Pierwszą platformą, dla której wydawano odcinki było iOS. W 2012 roku The Walking Dead okazało się największym sukcesem w dorobku studia. W ciągu 20 dni od premiery rozeszło się w nakładzie miliona sztuk . 23 grudnia 2013 roku Telltale Games zapowiedziało dwie kolejne gry epizodyczne: Tales from the Borderlands – oparte na serii gier Borderlands (2014 – 2015) studia Gearbox Software – oraz Game of Thrones (2014 – 2015) – bazująca na serialu telewizyjnym HBO . 18 grudnia 2014 roku Telltale Games wraz z Mojang AB zapowiedziało serię na podstawie gry Minecraft. Twórcy zapowiedzieli, że w sprawie stylistyki historii będą inspirować się społecznością fanów Minecrafta i będą zasięgać ich rady. Jednak nie zamierzają niczego zmieniać w samym uniwersum . Negocjacje Telltale z Mojang AB miały miejsce zanim Microsoft przejęło szwedzką firmę, ale nawet po negocjacjach Microsoft dało twórcom gry całkowitą sobotę i nie utrudniało im pracy . Pierwszy odcinek miał premierę 13 października 2015, W grze swojego głosu udzielił popularny amerykański aktor i komik Patton Oswalt. W lutym 2015 roku Lions Gate Entertainment nawiązało współpracę z Telltale Games. Owocem tej współpracy mają być tak zwane „Super Shows” – niespotykane do tej pory serie, łączące w sobie serial telewizyjny oraz grę wideo. Pierwszy Super Show ma być całkowicie oryginalną produkcją Telltale, nie opartą na żadnej franczyzie . Ponadto dyrektor generalny Lions Gate – Jon Feltheimer – i dyrektor generalny Unity Technologies – John Riccitiello – zostali na stałe przyjęci na stanowiska reżyserów w firmie Telltale Games . Wkwietniu 2015 roku Telltale Games ogłosiło partnerstwo z Marvel Entertainment i zapowiedziało przynajmniej jedną grę opartą na uniwersum Marvela w 2017 roku . Opublikowane gry Zarząd Aktualny skład zarządu znajduje się na oficjalnej stronie internetowej Telltale Games . * Kevin Bruner – założyciel, prezes i dyrektor generalny * Steve Allison – starszy wiceprezes wydawniczy * Mark Barbolak – radca prawny * David Bowman – wiceprezes ds. produkcji * Steve Crystal – wiceprezes ds. online * Larry Castro – dyrektor finansowy * Kara Henander – dyrektor ds. zasobów ludzkich * Zac Litton – wiceprezes technologiczny * Paul Mathus – wiceprezes ds. rozwoju Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa * Oficjalny kanał Telltale Games na YouTube Kategoria:Producenci